


Swimming lessons

by ARMEN15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: A quik drabble, a moment of peace and freedom  for two ruthless warriors.This time it is for fun and to test myself with a  drabble.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Arya Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Swimming lessons

“We’re going to the sea.”  
“Already seen. Boring water plain.”  
“Not to see it. To dive into.”  
“Are you crazy? It’s fucking cold.”  
“In your North, not here.”  
“You can drown, I won’t follow.”  
“You’re free. Like when you decided to marry me.”  
“Not for you to behave like a fool.”  
“I want my wife to have the fun she never had in her youth. And Needle stays home.”

\---

“It’s so good!”  
“Told you so. Come here! Water at knees level won’t take you away.”  
“Your knees, mine are shorter.”  
“I’ll teach you to swim.”

\---

“Hold me, Jaime!”  
“Always, Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> A comment makes my day. Thanks.


End file.
